Psyke
Psyke '''(pronounced '''sahy-kee) is a being in the ne''Twork universe that is tasked with watching over the MainVerse. Appearance Psyke’s appearance is unlike that of any other life form created before him. While The Creator based his design on the Hanezi life form, there are several tweaks made to it to accommodate Psyke’s abilities. Psyke possesses white eyes with blue sclerae, with each eye having a light blue hexagonal “shadow”. He has somewhat long, pointed ears located on the sides of his head as the Hanezi life form does. Psyke has white hair styled in a bob-like fashion with two small protrusions pointing upwards towards the back pf his head. He also has two light blue hair extensions that trace around the shape of his head in an angular design, beginning from the center of his head. A separate pair of light blue hair extensions can be found extending downwards from the back of Psyke’s head, forming a hexagon shape. Psyke’s skin color is purple, covering the entirety of his exposed body. He has light blue hexagonal circuit designs on his torso and thighs. His forearms, hands and calves are composed of Ex-Metal Earth Energy, which are dark blue in color. They also possess the light blue circuit-like designs found on other areas of his body. Psyke does not have any feet, but instead the tips of his calves converge to a single point. Personality Psyke's core personality can be described in several ways: prideful, narcissistic, arrogant. All of these descriptors stem from his self-perpetuated idea that he is the image of perfection. With the powerful abilities granted to him by The Creator, Psyke is convinced that this must be truth, and that any living being short of his own level of power isn’t worth acknowledging…including the Races within the MainVerse Dimension that he must watch over. Extreme distaste for his charges aside, Psyke is not one to force other living beings to embark on the path towards self-improvement as he believes that one should be intelligent enough to realize their own inadequacies. He is not, however, above pointing them in the “right” direction if it would benefit himself in some way, like caring enough about the MainVerse’s Races to watch over them. To watch the imperfect voluntarily work their way towards perfection is pleasing in his eyes. If there's anything that upsets Psyke more than anything, it’s seeing someone carry themselves as if they are perfect when they ''clearly are not. Psyke ''knows what perfection is (i.e. himself), and to see'' any inaccurate depictions of it is the equivalent of spitting in his face. It’s enough to send him into a temporary rage. While Psyke’s defining characteristic is his staunch opinion on perfection, he is also shown to possess a few other quirks to offset this. He is quite eccentric in how he carries himself, often wearing an exaggerated facial expression to accompany his current actions and dialogue. He is also prone to realizing holes in his initial judgment after the fact, and will sooner carry out a “better” plan (which is really just a band-aid for the erroneous action) for the sake of maintaining the appearance that everything he does has some important purpose and should not be tampered with. History Alpha After separating the Races it made, The Creator made one last being to watch over the MainVerse Dimension so it could decide on what to do in other Dimensions. That being would be given the name Psyke. Much like itself, Psyke would have the ability to freely create Energy Types, but on a smaller scale. The Creator then departed from the MainVerse, leaving Psyke to watch over it while it decided what to do next within the ne''Twork universe. Unlike its creator, Psyke did not agree with the idea of separating the 8 Races of Planet Psi. This would make it impossible for them to evolve as living beings as they would always be limited to the EnerGene that they were given. In the case of the Hanezi Race whom did not have ''any EnerGenes to begin with, this was an even greater upset from Psyke’s viewpoint. He would not stand for this needless limitation of his Dimension’s Races’ ability to become closer to perfection. They should be given the chance to create multiple Energy Types, eventually able to create as many as he could. Not wanting to forcibly foster the mixing of EnerGenes among the Races of Psi, Psyke devised a means of how to coerce them to communicate with each other. He thought of two means of doing so: tangible access to Energy Types, and a “messenger” of his plan. The first part of Psyke’s plan was to create EnerGems, objects that would allow an individual to obtain full knowledge and an unparalleled EnerGene of one Energy Type. Psyke created one EnerGem for each of the five Elemental Energy Types, Light Energy and Dark Energy, as these Energy Types are what existed at the time as EnerGenes in the Races on Psi. They were scattered in hidden locations on the planet in order to prevent power-hungry individuals from quickly amassing them and becoming nigh-unstoppable. The latter half of his plan was to select an already existing individual to possess a second EnerGene. After a rigorous, if not temperamental, selection process, he decided on an Aerian to be his “messenger”, granting this individual a Normal Fire EnerGene in addition to their already present Wind EnerGene. Psyke’s intention behind these actions was to grant Psi’s Races the ability to obtain additional EnerGenes and, upon seeing a new Energy Type (as none of them ventured beyond their own borders at this time), an individual would become curious as to what other Energy Types exist on Psi. This curiosity would then lead them to explore the planet and come into contact with other Races, opening up channels of communication and hopefully foster relations between them to create interracial offspring, and more importantly, more powerful descendants. With his plan set into motion, Psyke observed the results of his machinations unfold before him from above Psi’s atmosphere. Relationships Powers & Abilities * Energy Creation: Psyke has the power to bring new Energy Types into existence, but not on the same scale as The Creator. This ability is fairly taxing, as Psyke required rest to get his Physical-F Energy back after creating 8 pieces of Diamonite Energy alongside his other feats before going to sleep. * EnerGene Gift:' '''Psyke has the power to imbue any one EnerGene to another life form, provided it is an Energy Type that he has an EnerGene for. The Level of this gifted EnerGene is Normal. * '''Energy Alteration': Psyke has the ability to alter the properties of his own Physical Energy at will (e.g. allowing him to change his size or increase the sensitivity of the sensors in his eyes). * Energy Regeneration: When he puts himself into a specific kind of sleep, Psyke is capable of reforming any lost Physical (P-F) Energy within himself. This state leaves himself highly vulnerable as he has no means of knowing what goes on around him while in this state. Category:Vital Info Category:Creators Category:Saga 00 Characters Category:Male